Mother and Daughter
by orlando's-girl-4eva
Summary: Challenge answer. Elizabeth and her Mother, Emma, talk about some William Turner. Emma decides fate needs to be sped up. Set in AU where Elizabeth's mother is alive


Disclaimer-i own nothing to do with potc.

Elizabeth lounged on the love seat, he feet dangling over the arm of one side her head resting against the other. She was totally absorbed by the book she was reading. It was about pirates and the romantic life they lead. Elizabeth sighed and turned the page. It became more and more interesting and she jumped when somebody called her.  
"Elizabeth, is that how a lady of your standards sits?"  
She looked up to complain, but saw the twinkle in her Mum's eyes to say she was joking.  
Elizabeth rolled her eyes and carried on reading. "Elizabeth," her Mum, Emma, said gently "I know it's a chore, but if you want to secure a husband, like Norrington"  
Elizabeth inadvertently wrinkled her nose.  
Her Mum laughed "Okay, a husband, you need to learn etiquette better, you father, the Governor, wishes it" she paused hearing Elizabeth sigh  
"I know it's hard, love, but he does love us and he loves the image too. Besides if it wasn't for him, we never would have met William."  
Elizabeth blushed "He prefers Will, Mother"  
Emma Swann stood up and looked around "What this place needs is a new sword, decorative, but useful. Just in case"  
"Okay"  
"Shall we go to Gregory's place?"  
"No, his swords are poor quality and too expensive. Remember that one i broke?"  
"Okay, we'll go to Mr. Brown's, to see your William"  
"Mother, he is not my Will"  
_Although I do wish he was_  
The walk down to the blacksmith was very pleasant, although held up slightly by numerous greetings but they finally arrived at the Smithy, as Will called.  
Without knocking they entered. Elizabeth's stomach flipped a little when she saw Will's back while he was pounding the metal. Emma cleared her throat.  
Will whipped around and smiled slightly when he saw then "Governess Swann, Miss Swann"  
"Will, please call me Elizabeth"  
Will looked at Emma  
"It's okay, Will. I am fine with it"  
"Um, I am afraid Mr. Brown is er... busy at the moment"  
_Busy getting drunk_ he thought  
"It's okay, you are more talented anyway"  
Will smiled at the compliment  
"Will take Elizabeth to see the range you have"  
"Yes right away, the best ones are at the upper level, it stops thieves"  
Elizabeth stumbled up the stairs, half way up she fell over. Will turned around  
"Here" he said offering her his hand "I'll help you up the stairs"  
Elizabeth blushed and smiled, her heart soaring. The upper level was hard to walk on too. It appeared Will had mastered the technique of walking up there on the incredibly uneven floor, and once again Will was holding her hand guiding her.  
His hand, although rough, had a soft touch, that no amount of work could take away.  
"..And that's about it, what do you think"  
"They are great, Will. You did an excellent job."  
"Which one do you want?"  
"The oriental one… it's so pretty with that shape"  
"I can imprint a design for you too, just draw one, and it will go on"  
Will passed her some parchment and ink. Elizabeth drew one.  
Half an hour later they were leaving the smithy, with the promise that Will would deliver it.  
Hours later, when the governor went out to do his duties, Elizabeth and Emma, lounged around in guest room.  
"Will looked nice today"  
Elizabeth nodded.  
"You love him, Elizabeth. I can see it in your eyes, your smile. You know, your whole face lights up when you see him"  
"Mum," Elizabeth blinked back tears, she had let her down "I'm so sorry I.."  
"Shhh. Elizabeth, you do not know how happy I am. My daughter is in love with a loyal trustworthy, handsome man and only 15 at that."  
"You don't mind"  
"He is a pirate, I mean blacksmith, I saw his medallion, Elizabeth."  
"Will certainly does not like me."  
"He held your hand didn't he?"  
"Yes, to help me, though he didn't seem that eager to let go."  
"Elizabeth, time for bed."  
"I'll see you in the morning. Love you Mum."  
Emma quietly walked out of her house and crept to the Smithy. Will opened it, wide awake, he was still at work as a drunken Mr. Brown watched over him, singing odd songs all the while.  
"Will, it's about Elizabeth."  
Days later Will brought the order. Elizabeth received it and asked Will for a walk. He accepted and took her hand in his. They arrived at a beach with beautiful white sand. Elizabeth looked at Will straight in the eyes. She smiled.  
"Want to dance?"  
"Elizabeth, there's no music"  
"So that's how I learned"  
Will held her waist, and they were slowly swaying on the spot, Elizabeth arms around Will's neck. Moments passed and they leaned together and kissed.  
What seemed like seconds they broke apart. Though an onlooker recorded it to be about five minutes. She looked weirdly like Elizabeth's mother.  
Elizabeth had got her wish. So had Will.  
"Want to walk?" Will asked, kissing her again.  
"Sure" Hand in hand they walked along the beach. Closer than before. Stopping every few seconds to look at each other or kiss, sometimes both.  
Elizabeth returned home smiling. Emma sat in her room, waiting.  
"So, Elizabeth tell me all"  
Elizabeth understood. Smiling brightly, she knew what her Mum had done, and was thankful for it. Running up to give her a hug; she did tell all.


End file.
